(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the separation of a high-grade plant protein concentrate from pearl millet grain.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that grains and other seed materials contain valuable protein plus other components such as starch and oil. For certain purposes it is desirable to treat these materials to obtain compositions which contain an increased proportion of protein. These high-protein concentrates can be used to fortify foods and beverages in order to increase their nutritional value. Pearl millet has been shown to be more nutritious than other cereal grains, and to contain more protein and a better quality of protein than other cereals (G. W. Burton et al., Crop Science 12: 187-188 (1972)). Methods have been developed for the preparation of protein concentrate from some of the cereals, such as wheat (Y. V. Wu and K. R. Sexson, J. Agric. Food Chem. 23: 903-905 (1975)), sorghum (Y. V. Wu, J. Agric. Food Chem. 26: 305-309 (1978)), and rice (M. A. Conner et al., Cereal Chem. 53: 488-496 (1976)). Differing physical properties of the proteins in different plants prevent the successful application of a separation procedure applicable to the preparation of a protein concentrate of one cereal grain to another. No process has been available for the preparation of a high-protein concentrate from pearl millet grain.